


Got You, Barbara! (Final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Other, Stargazing, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Barbara stargaze.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Got You, Barbara! (Final rewrite)

Barbara climbed out onto the roof of the Deetz-Maitland house, her eyes widening in confusion as they landed on Lydia. She found the teen sitting over near the edge of the roof, Lydia’s eyes focused on the ground below. To the female ghost, Lydia looked like she was going back to being depressed.

“Lydia,” Barbara spoke softly, grabbing the teen girl’s attention.

“Hey, Barbara,” Lydia mumbled. 

Barbara moved to stand right behind the teenage girl, slowly running her left hand through Lydia’s short, Black hair. Lydia sighed softly at this and closed her eyes but chose not to say anything else.

“Why are you up here at a time like this?” A confused Barbara asked, her eyes focused solely up towards the night sky. 

“I don’t know,” was all Lydia said.

“You’ve been up here for quite a while, Lydia,” Barbara said softly. “Adam and I are worried about you and we wanted to know if you were doing okay.”

“I’m fine.”

Barbara looked to the side before choosing to sit down next to Lydia and refocus her attention back up towards the nighttime sky. “Do you want me to sit up here with you for a while.”

“Sure, why not.”

Lydia looked over to Barbara before focusing her attention up towards the nighttime sky as well. One particular star, a bright red star located within the constellation of “Orion” caught Lydia’s eye and she focused solely on it. What exactly was that star’s name again? She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Maybe Barbara could help her out. 

“Hey, Barb?“

The female ghost made a soft ‘Hmm’ sound as she focused her attention towards Lydia.

“What’s the name of that star up there?” Lydia pointed up towards the red star that she had her eyes on. 

Barbara’s light Baby Blue eyes followed the teenager’s pointing finger, focusing her attention on the exact same red star that the teenager was currently looking at. She sighed a bit then chuckled softly to herself, rolling her eyes. 

“Lydia, that’s Betelgeuse.”

“I’m sorry,” Lydia said between snickers. “What did you say?”

Barbara became a bit confused by this, scratching her head. “Uh...Betelgeuse?”

“Could you repeat that for me, please?” Lydia said as her snickering became louder. 

Barbara looked a little concerned by this but, even though she knew exactly what it was the teenager was trying to get her to do, she pretended that she didn’t really in order to play along with Lydia.

“Betelgeuse?” Barbara said a third time.

As soon as Barbara said that, Lydia suddenly burst into an intense bout of laughter. A few feet above the two females, a stunned Betelgeuse appeared.

“Got ya, Barbara!” Lydia shouted out in glee. “I knew what that star was called the whole time!”

“Well then, you silly girl,” Barbara said in a teasing tone of voice. “If you knew exactly what that star was called the entire time then why did you ask me to go ahead and identify it for you?”

“I just felt like doing that,” Lydia said in between giggles. She reached her right hand out and high fived Betelgeuse.

“Oh, Lydia.”

Barbara closed her eyes and opened them again, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head, focusing her attention towards the still giggling teen. Lydia was just so hilarious sometimes and that was something the female ghost found that she liked about Lydia. She liked playing along with Lydia whenever the teenage girl did something hilarious. It helped the two of them develop a bond with one another like that of a mother and her daughter.

She may not be related to the teenager, but Barbara was glad that Lydia thought of her like a mother the same way she thought of her like the daughter that she never got to have.


End file.
